


Stranger families

by Pineappleprince4122



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And he doesnt mean it, Feed me your kudos and reviews, Gen, Its got the three of them anyhoo, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Mystery trio esque?, Only in the begoinning, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans Grunkle Stan, Trans Male Pregnancy, Tw trans pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleprince4122/pseuds/Pineappleprince4122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford sends for his brother to come to gravity falls. While its a rather strange Place to him, its better than where he was, and who knows? Maybe its a good place to raise a kid too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453339) by [legolegolegomyeggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolegolegomyeggo/pseuds/legolegolegomyeggo). 



> So I am a trans man to get that out of the way and Stan is like literally me so I'm writing to cope with my situation of getting kicked out and whatnot so here we go. I got inspired by two writers on here and you should check out their works too  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7453339  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7234729/chapters/16424044

"Picking this up for your wife?" The old lady at the check stand asked.

"Uh...yes!"

"Well I hope you find the answer your looking for!"

"You and me both." Stan turned and left as quickly as he could.

When he got back to the motel room he had been staying in he plopped the plastic bag on the counter and took out what was inside, a pregnancy test. he headed straight for the bathroom. He skimmed over the little paper that came with it and then began.

\-------  
10 minutes.

10 minutes and he would know. 

That little stick would determine the course of his life for the next decade at least. As he waited he heard a knock on the door, Instinctively he grabbed the bat from the bedside table waiting for someone to kick down the door, only instead a postcard was slid under the door. Stan cautiously moved and grabbed it. He looked at the front of the card. Then He looked on the back to see who sent it.

He couldn't believe it. His brother.

His brother not only reached out to him, but he was sending for him too! Stan's mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. Then the little timer on the kitchen counter went off. He went back to check his test. When he looked at the results he dropped the stick in shock.

\----------------

After driving for hours he found himself in Portland and decided to stop there for the night. He checked into a cheap motel, opened up his room, and laid on the bed. After staring at the ceiling for a while, he pulled out the postcard again and read it over.

"Gravity falls huh? Sounds stupid, but maybe I'll like it there" he looked down at his stomach, and gave it a soft rub.

"Maybe you'll like it there too."


	2. Reuniting... But not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan reuniting with his brother, and meets Fiddleford at the same timds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real conversation I had with my parents. Tw for use of a deadnamne

Stan pulled up to the cabin, and got out of the car.

"This is it...its been 6 years, and we haven't so much as spoken to each other, but he wants us here. Well he wants me here anyway." He looked down at his stomach.

"He doesn't know about you yet." He said, giving his tummy a few pats. He headed up to the door. 

"You can do this." He hesitantly knocked on the door. He was surprised when someone else had opened it. The smaller man looked him up and down and smiled.

"You must be Stanford's brother! My name is Fiddleford, Nice ta meet ya!" He stuck out his hand, Stan shook it.

"Oh where are ma manners? Come on in!" He stepped aside and Stan made his way into the house, Fiddleford continued talking.

"You came at a pretty good time! OH DARLINNN!" He called up the steps. 

"Be down in a second!" A muffled voice called back. Fiddleford and Stan made their way into the kitchen to wait.

"So uh, ford didn't mention anybody staying with him. Are you his assistant or something?"

"Well um...actually Im-"

"Ah Fiddleford there you are!" Stanford came over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So I was looking over your blueprints today."

"Um darlin'?"

"And I think that since its an idea from your brilliant mind no doubt you could create it in a heartbeat!"

"Darlin'." Fiddleford pointed to the opposite end of the table. Stanford looked up to see his brother staring at him.

"Shira! Er I mean uh, Stan! Didn't see you there!" Stan visibly cringed when his dead name was spoken.

"Its good to see you too."

"Yes well...your probably wondering why I called you down here. We need your help with our project. I know your capable of heavy lifting and whatnot." Stanford talked about it like Stan already agreed to it.

"I see..." Stan felt like a fool. His brother didn't want him, he wanted his strength and nothing else. Stan thought he would probably tell him to hit the road afterwords too. He decided he would save him the trouble, but first...

"Usually, I am capable but I can't, not in my condition."

"Condition? What do you mean condition?" Stan looked down at the table, refusing to make eye contact.

"Are you just lying because-"

"I'm pregnant." He eyes refused to move from the little crack in the table. His hand shook a little.

"Beg your pardon?" Fiddleford asked, a small glimmer in his eyes. Now was the time to see how his boyfriend would react. If he reacted positivley Then maybe, just maybe. He could tell him. Stan finally looked up.

"Im pregnant."

"I see...You don't actually plan on keeping it do you?" Stan looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"You say you are a man, but men don't get pregnant and carry kids. I understand if it was an accident and-" Stanford trailed off when he felt his lover tremble beside him. Fiddleford had tears in his eyes. 

"Fiddleford?" He asked, putting his arms around him. Fiddleford shifted out of his arms and ran upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. Stanford ran after him.

\--------  
After ten minutes of trying and failing to coax Fiddleford out of the bathroom, he gave up and trudged back down the stairs. 

Fiddleford sat on the floor, eyes now out of tears to cry. He looked down and brought his hands to his belly, resting them there.

"How am I ever gonna tell your daddy now?"  
\----------  
"You can stay for a few days, but then you need to go. You're free to use the couch until two days from now." Stan looked up at him, everything he wanted to say died right then and there in his mouth. He didn't say a word. Stanford left the room. Stan brought a hand to his belly.

"Well little guy, looks like this turned out to be a bust...kind of expected it though." He got up and headed to the living room to unpack his things for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford talks with Stan, a decision is made, and Stanford makes an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of fidds dialogue with Stan is based off my own struggles with this.

Stan sat out on the porch, watching the night sky. Stanford left yesterday to go exploring, Fiddleford had refused to go with him. He sat and thought about where he could possibly go next. He was banned in a third of the states, so that left him with less, but he thought he could manage. He would have to manage, it wasn't just about him anymore.

Fiddleford took a seat next to him. Both sat in silence. Then Fiddleford spoke up.

"Can I talk to you?" Stan looked at him.

"You already are."

"Well I mean..." He sighed. "I need to get something off my chest" then he chuckled. "Well two things I guess-"

"Hey me too." They both laughed at that. After a good while of jokes and chuckles Fiddleford got serious. 

"You probably feel like your the only one in this situation...but you aren't, cause I'm a trans man too...and I'm...I'm..." Stan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You too?" Fiddleford went silent then slowly he nodded. Then tears fell from his eyes and he turned away crying silently. Stan put a comforting hand on his back. 

"What am I gonna do?" 

"...What do you want to do?" Stan asked cautiously.

"...I wanna keep em...but I can never tell Stanford... He wouldn't think of me as a man anymore. What if he's right? What if I'm not really a man anymore because of this? What if-"

"Fiddleford listen. We're still men. Having kids doesn't change that." More silence.

"He's not going to want them is he?" Fiddleford asked nobody in particular.

"If he doesn't, well then fuck him...hey... why don't you come with me?"  
and h  
"What?"

"I have to leave by tommorow, but you could come with me if you wanted. Find a good place to raise your kid."

"I don't know...Stanford might-"

"Don't think about what Stanford wants. Think about what you want." 

Fiddleford thought long and hard about it, then came to a decision.

\--------------  
Stanford was back early in the morning, eager to tell his boyfriend all about his findings! 

"My dearest you won't believe what I came across while I was out in the-" he stopped when he saw Fiddleford and his brother with packed bags.

"What is going on? Fidds why do you-"

"Stanford. I'm leaving." Stanford swore he could have felt his heart drop.

"What? Why?" Fiddleford couldn't even look at him.

"Dearest please don't go." He took Fiddleford's hands in his own.

"Look at me" Fiddleford's teary eyes met Stanford's. Stanford brought a hand to Fiddleford's face, Stroking it with his thumb.

"Please, at least tell me why." Fiddleford took a saky breath in, and it all came spilling out.

"Im sorry if it doesn't make Me a man anymore!! I'm pregnant, and I wanna keep em! If that's not good enough for you then I'm sorry...I'll just go..." He broke into a sob and turned to leave, Stanford refused to let go. He pulled him into a hug. 

"Oh Fiddleford, I...I didn't... I do want...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said that day. I was frustrated, and I got irrational. You are a man." Fiddleford stood stiff in his arms

"I know that it doesn't make that pain go away...I'm so sorry." Slowly Fiddleford returned the hug. Stanford held him tight, afraid to lose the man he loved.

"I want them too..." He whispered in his ear. Fiddleford pulled back to look at him.

"You...you do?" 

"Of course I do. Id love to start a family with you." Fiddleford began to cry again, only this time he cried happy tears. He gave him a long hug. 

Stan realized then and there Fiddleford would stay. He headed for the front door. 

"Wait shi-...Stan." Stanford laid a hand on his shoulder. Stan turned to him. 

"I owe you an apology. I don't want to lose you too. You are a man, expecting a child doesn't change that. Please don't go."

Stan looked at him.

"You really mean that?" 

"Yes. More than anything." 

Stan couldn't help but smile. Starting to get really emotional his voice cracked.

"Sure" 

Stanford pulled him into a brotherly hug. When it ended Stan spoke up again. 

"Heh, we get to be fathers and uncles at the same time! Isn't that cool?"

"Your right...I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father and an...uncle...at the same..." Stanford fainted. hitting the floor, conking out. Overwhelmed by the news that had set in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change over the next month and fiddles gets an ultrasound

A few months had passed, and much had changed since then. Fiddleford still struggled with what Stanford had said, but slowly things were getting better. Their relationship was mending well. 

Stan had reconnected little by little with his brother. There was still a strain and awkwardness, but it was better than before. Stan also got a job advertising at the mattress store in gravity falls. He was getting big in business! Speaking of big, his tummy had begun to change. Getting rounder as the month had passed. As he approached the end of his first trimester he had a nice little bump forming.

Fiddleford's tummy changed too. It was smaller than stans forming bump which he found strange. He predicted concievement was about 4-5 months ago, and from what Stan told him while they hung out, Stan was most likely 3 almost 4 months along. Perhaps his math was off for his own development. . As he wrote in his notebook, Stanford came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Fiddleford's waist. Pressing a kiss to his head. Fiddleford fell Into his embrace. 

"You ready to go?"

"Mmmm."

"Then let's head off."

\----------------------

The technician rubbed the jelly on his abdomen and moved the transducer around. Stanford gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Then an image formed on the screen. Stanford's heart melted as he saw their baby for the first time. Fiddleford felt the same. A little head and body, legs and arms too. 

"If you want I can tell you the gender of your baby." Stanford and fiddleford looked at each other, and decided. Both nodded. The technician rubbed the transducer around again.

"Okay, and it looks like...your having a boy!" 

"Oh Stanford...that's our son!" Stanford had a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah."  
\----------  
Later on that night Stanford and Fiddleford lay in their bed together. Stanford holding Fiddleford close, stroking his hair. Then he stopped. 

"Fiddleford?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"I promise no matter what I'm gonna be there for you." He put his hand on Fiddleford's tummy.

"For both of you." Fiddleford smiled, and kissed him.

\-------------

"Congrats on your son fidds!" Said Stan. Fiddleford smiled and rubbed his tummy.

"Thank you. When's your appointment?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when's your ultrasound?" 

"Oh uhhhh never?"

"What? Don't you want to know what your baby's gonna be?"

"They're gonna be whatever they wanna be. I'm good with that." 

"Ah."  
\----------  
"I meant what I said you know..." He said looking down at his bump. He traced little circles on his belly.

"Boy, girl, something in between. I'm gonna love you, no matter what." That's when he felt it. A little flutter in his stomach. The first kick. He gasped. He rest a hand on his bump. It happened again. 

Happy tears pricked at his eyes.

"You know your daddy don't you?" He pulled the covers up over himself, finally feeling like he could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a snack, and Stanford finds another anomaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character coming your way.

Stan and fidds sat at the kitchen table, snacking on whatever was in the fridge. Still hungry, Stan got up to make another sandwich. He was just about to slap some condiments on his bread When the front door slammed open and something came flying in, knocking the mustard bottle out of his hand, and unfortunately onto the floor. 

"I got it I got it!" Stanford rushed in with a net. The little glowing orb pricked Stan's shoulder.

"Ow!" He slapped the orb and it fell to the ground, and when out did, it lost its glow, and morphed into a humanoid.

"Interesting." Stanford pulled out his journal and began to scribble down some notes. Stan rubbed his shoulder that still stung. 

"Stan you alright?" Asked Fiddleford.

"Yeah I'm fine...shit I dropped the bottle of mustard!"

"Oh here let me get that." Said Stanford.

"No, I'll do it." Stan looked down at the floor, his belly was partially blocking the view of the bottle. He tried leaning over but got up before he could get stuck. Grabbing the table for support, he began to kneel. 

"Almost got it." Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Stan don't be stubborn, just let me grab it."

"Aha!" Stan pulled himself up proudly showing him the bottle. Just as he was about to gloat they heard a groan from the person lying on the floor. The three looked at them. Dark skin with peach patches mixed in, long white hair, and a blue robe. Slowly they opened their eyes. One pink, and one white. The looked at them in shock and then got up to run. Stanford grabbed them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" They continued moving there legs even though they were off the ground.

"Augh! Back to the cave! They might leave without me-" then they gasped. Frozen in shock.

"They're gone...I'm stranded..." Stanford set them down. 

"Darlin' what's yer name?"

"4122 10" 

"4-1-2-2 10?" They nodded.

"Why don't we just call you ten for now?"

Ten didn't speak.

"Hey, its gonna be alright." Stan tried to reassure.

"That was the last attempt to get home, they won't come back! It was a success and I wasn't there! I'm stranded here I...I...what are these?" She wiped the water coming from their eyes.

"Those are tears, that's normal when your sad."

"Sad? What is this " sad" and why do I have it? Is it a disease?" Stan looked over at Stanford. Stanford continued to scribble down notes.

"No, that's just an emotion. Its normal."

"I see...I've never been a humanoid before, this is interesting... To say the least." Fiddleford pulled Stanford into the other room.

"Darlin'... What do you plan to do with them?"

"I...I don't know." Fiddleford looked in the kitchen, Stan was talking with ten, keeping them busy.

"I could keep them here until I find a way to send them home."

"You may want to talk to them about it." Stanford nodded, and left to talk to ten.

\--------  
"So its settled, you may stay with us until we can send you home." Ten grinned wide. They had a chance at seeing home once more. Ten looked around

"...now what?"

"Oh...well..."

"Fight fight fight!" Stan yelled from the living room. That gave Stanford an idea. 

"Why don't you go watch TV with Stan?"

"What is a " tee vee"?" Stanford guided ten to the other room and sat them down next to Stan. They looked at the screen in confusion. Then in shock as Stan changed the channel. 

"Alright! Boxing!" Ten got closer to the screen to watch.

"Heh, you like that?" Ten was only half listening.

"Darlin'!!" Fiddleford called from the other room. Stanford went to go see what it was all about. Stan and ten continued to watch. Stan brought a hand to his growing tummy as he could feel the kicks. 

"Heh, yeah your gonna be a fighter aren't you?" Another kick, he gave his tummy a little rub.

"Who are you talking to?" Stan looked up to see ten searching for someone. 

"Heh, just this little guy right here." He gave his tummy some pats.

"...your stomach?" 

"No no, my baby."

"What is a baby?"

\-----------  
"Fiddleford, are you alright?" Stanford called. He found Fiddleford with a big grin on his face. 

"C'mere c'mere!" Stanford came closer, Fiddleford undid the lower buttons of his shirt. He pressed on his belly, and guided Stanford's hand to the same spot. A minute or two passed, and he felt a little nudge against his palm. Stanford looked down at Fiddleford's tummy, then back up at him. A grin started to spread across his face. Fiddleford's grin only got wider. Stanford started to laugh and he pulled Fiddleford into a hug.

\--------  
"Do you get it now?" Ten merely stared at his stomach. 

"I think so...is that how all humans are grown?" 

"Yeah!" He gave his belly another rub as his baby kicked again. Ten reached out to touch it, resting their hand on his bump. 

"What a strange way to produceOWHOAWHOA WHOA!" Ten quickly moved their hand away.

"What was that?!?" Ten questioned. Stan laughed. 

"The baby."

"They move while inside you?"

"Yep." 

"Oh that is truly strange." Stan laughed again. 

"Yeah I guess it is huh? Hey you wanna watch more TV?" Ten looked between him and the TV, then nodded.

They settled down and continued to watch.


	6. Stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and fidds compare and contrast, and ten makes things stressfu

Stan woke and struggled to get up from his bed, but he managed. He sleepily ran a hand over his belly, but became confused as he came to his navel. It felt different. He looked down to see why. His bellybutton had popped out! He traced around it. Then tried pushing it back in, it popped back out.

 

"Huh." As far as he knew Fiddleford's hadn't popped out yet, and he was farther along! Strange... He watched as his belly shifted about. He poked it.

"Okay okay! breakfast is coming, settle down." He got up and waddled to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

\---------  
"Waffles and mustard again?" Stanford questioned.

"Hey I'm pregnant, don't judge me." Stan sat himself down at the table next to fidds, whose plate was just as strange. A pancake sandwich with watermelon and relish. Stanford sat and sipped his coffee. Ten came down the steps.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go!"

"Go?" Asked Fiddleford.

"Hold on let me finish my coffee. Ten and I are heading to gather information and supplies for their trip home." 

"Oh." Stanford finished his coffee. Fiddleford got up to see them off.

"You take care, alright?" 

"Of course, I'll be back soon." He kissed him. Then he kneeled, and pressed a kiss to his rounding tummy. Stan smiled at the sight. But then he felt a pang of sadness run through him. He wass happy for them, but it reminded him how lonely he was. Stanford and ten trekked out, leaving them behind for the day.

\----------------  
Stan and fidds snacked and watch reruns of shows like Maude, and all in the family. Stan was about to grab more chips but found they ran out.

"Dam-er...darn. Out of chips!" 

"Check the bottom cupboard!" Stan wanted to, but just couldn't. He couldn't even see the bottom cupboard past his belly anymore. 

"Ah never mind!" He went and sat back down. He crossed his arms, a little cranky.

"What's the matter Stan?" 

"Its this belly right here." He rest a hand on it.

" Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for what's to come, but I can't even pick something off the floor without a struggle!" 

"...do you want me to check the cupboard?" Stan became really emotional and tears fell from his eyes. 

"Yeah" Fiddleford walked to the kitchen and came back with the chips. He handed them to Stan. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." Both ate the chips, then Stan spoke up again.

"Hey has your button popped out yet?"

"Pardon?" 

"Mine did" he got up and lifted his shirt to show Fiddleford. 

"Hmm..." Fiddleford undid the buttons on a shirt he was borrowing from Stanford to check. 

"I'm not quite to that point yet it seems." He stood up and compared their tummy sizes. Fiddleford's tummy was rounder, but stans tummy was bigger. Stan rolled his shirt back down, and Fiddleford buttoned up again. 

Just then an orb came flying through the window, making sobbing sounds as it crashed up the stairs. Everything in the house began to float, including the two occupants inside. Stanford ran in Beginning to float as well.

"Stanford, what's going on?!?" 

"Oh its ten! It turns out she was intentionally left behind and-"  
A wail escaped through the house and everything began to shake. Fiddleford was scared out of his wits, Stanford did his best to make his way over to him. He wrapped his arms around hoim, comforting him any way he could.

"Can't you make her stop...whatever this is?" Stan asked.

"I tried but she just won't listen to me! She thinks I can't understand what shes going through. I don't know if any of us can." Stan knew what he had to do. He began a swimming like motion till he got himself up the stairs.  
\---------  
Hours had passed and slowly things began to float back into place. Stanford and fidds slowly came back onto the ground. They both almost fell over getting used to there weight again. 

"You okay?" Fiddleford asked. 

"Me? What about you? Are you two okay? I was worried. I-" 

"I'm fine, we're fine..." They both sat on the couch. Stan came down, ten following behind. She approached and began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't control what was going on, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me." 

"It's alright, I understand you became overwhelmed. I forgive you." Ten nodded, and headed outside. Stanford was about to follow when Stan stopped him.

"Just give her a little space." 

\--------  
Fiddleford lay in the bed, his upper body was propped up with Pillows. Stanford lay next to him, watching the rise and fall of his partner's tummy. Occasionally his son would kick or move a limb which could be seen from the outside. He reached out and began to run a few fingers up and down his tummy, tracing a line down the center, then around his bellybutton, and continued down till he came to the waistband of his pants, then went back up again.

"Whatcha thinkin about darlin'?" 

"...today...she...I was afraid I was going to lose you...I don't ever want to lose you." Fiddleford took his hands in his own.

"Oh hun...its gonna take more than some floating to get rid of me." Stanford moved to hug him, and pepper his face with kisses.  
Soon Fiddleford fell asleep, and Stan soon followed suit.

\-------

Stan sat out on the porch once again deep in thought. He looked down at his belly. 

"...listen kid... Your other dad, he's... Hes not worth looking for...he didn't want to be tied down with someone, so we broke up even though I still...still..." He sighed. 

"If you wanna go looking for him when your older...I'm not gonna stop you..." They kicked, and Stan rubbed his belly. Ten came and sat next to him. They sat in silence.

"...I have no home anymore... Where am I gonna go now?" Stan looked over to her.

"I'm moving out soon...and I could always use a little helper if you're up for it." Ten looked at him, tears beginning to fall. She hugged him. Stan was surprised, but returned the hug. 

Things looked up for ten.


	7. Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go shopping, and fidds goes into labor

Fiddleford woke to find Stanford cuddling into him, his hand resting on Fiddleford's swollen tummy. Slowly he shifted, and Stanford woke.

"Good morning darlin'." 

"Mmm morning." He sleepily kissed Fiddleford's nose. Fiddleford kissed him back. His belly begun to shift around, Stanford moved his hand.

"Well, good morning to you too." Fiddleford chuckled. He was about to get up for breakfast, when Stanford stopped him. 

"Oh let me get you breakfast this morning."

"Well that's mighty sweet of you hun'"

Stanford got up to fix him breakfast for the day, after all today was very special.

Today they'd finish setting up the nursery for their son. Today was also moving day for Stan, he found a nice little place after his boss surprised him with a bonus. As Stanford left Fiddleford flopped back down on the bed, wrapped up in his thoughts.

This was it, the final month before their son would get here. Were they ready for this? He knew he was, without a doubt.

Fiddleford looked down at his huge tummy, his bellybutton had finally popped out, and he had a few stretch marks too. But that was to be expected. His son gave a really hard kick, Fiddleford huffed. Rubbing his belly softly to calm them. Then he felt a little pain, a braxton hick. Uh oh. His due date wasn't for another few days! Stanford came back with a tray of cereal in tow.

"Sorry its not Waffles, you can thank Stan for that." 

"That's fine cereal is nice." Fiddleford ate and Stanford fetched him clothes to wear, and his shoes. When Fiddleford finished, Stanford took his tray, and headed downstairs.

\-----------  
Stanford quickly washed the bowl and tray. Outside ten practiced her zero gravity power, and Stan sat and watched a little TV before the headed out shopping for the day. Fiddleford came down when he was dressed but stopped in the middle of the steps. 

Another braxton hick.

Fiddleford decided as long as they were just braxton hicks he could manage for the day. He quickly continued down the steps as it passed. 

After Stan finished his show they all piled in the truck they were borrowing from Stan's work, and headed out.  
\--------------  
Things seemed to be going well, most of the appliances for stan's place had been "bought" (as in he pretended that they were the movers picking up for the actual customers and signed for them) unbeknownst to Stanford and fidds. then ten lifted and secured them into the back of the truck. Then they headed to their next location.

They picked up a couple cribs and rocking chairs, and changing tables, then came clothes shopping. 

Stanford and fidds picked out some blue and yellow hats and onesies, then they helped Stan find some nice clothes. A whole spectrum of colors.

"Yeesh theres like, twice the amount of clothes in my basket vs your guy's"

"Oh its fine Stan." Stanford replied. Stan turned to ten and whispered in her ear.

"Quick while the happy couple over there ain't lookin stuff some of these in your " special pocket" " He handed her some more clothes and some bottles. She quickly opened a patch of skin by her ankle, inside was a bright indigo light, she carefully stuffed in inside and closed it up.

They paid and left.  
\--------  
Everything was going fine so far, they'd be heading out to Stan's place to unload, then he'd drive the happy couple out to the hotel by the birth center fidds would give birth in and head back to work and return the van. They got to Stan's place, and all got out.

Stan and fidds watched Stanford and ten unload the mattress truck. They talked amongst one another.

"Man all this moving and unloading is making me tired. Well, making us tired." Stan said as He rubbed his belly. 

"Yeah, this is hard work." Fiddleford agreed. He felt another braxton hick. He gave a little groan.

"Whoa you okay fidds?" 

"Oh yeah its...just my back! Its been giving me a lil trouble is all." He replied as it passed.

"You don't need to tell me twice, I know all about it." They continued to watch as Ten levitated the fridge out of the car.

"You're doin great ten!" Stan called. Ten smiled at this and didn't realize the truck started to float too. 

"Ten focus!" Stanford yelled. She looked at him and the truck stopped floating, it landed hard causing their chairs to do a little jump. Fiddleford and stan almost fell out. Stan quickly recovered, while Fiddleford gave another groan. He felt a stronger pain this time. 

"Fiddleford!" Stanford rushed over to where he was sitting grasping his hand.

"I think I'm having a contraction." 

"Are you sure its not a braxton hick?"

"No Ive been having those all day, this pain is different." Soon his pain had passed and he struggled to stand up. Stanford helped him to his feet. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were having them?"

"I...we had stuff to do today and-"

"Dear we talked about this!" 

"I know,I'm sorry." 

"Its alright, Stan were gonna have to unload later, I'm gonna call the birth center. ten! Put the fridge back! " Ten quickly did as instructed. Then shut the back of the truck. They all got back in. It would be a long drive. 

\-----------  
"How long until-ohhhhhh" Fiddleford was in the back seat, Stanford held his hand hand as he worked through this contraction.

"I don't know! This traffic is awful fidds, its not looking good" Fiddleford moaned in pain. 

"Can't you find another way?" Stanford asked with a touch of frustration in his voice. Somehow it broke into an argument between them. Ten became very angry, soon all the cars in front of them began to rise. 

"Uhhh ten?"

"DRIVE!" Stan began to drive as fast as the speed limit would allow, they soon arrived at their destination. Stanford helped Fiddleford out of the truck, Stan and ten followed inside.  
\--------  
They settled in, and things calmed down a little bit.

Fiddleford continually worked through contractions, Stanford helped as needed, pressing on his back, distracting him from the pain until it no longer worked. 

The group talked for a bit until Fiddleford stopped them. Another contraction came on, and he was getting to the point where he silence. When it passed he talked pulled out the book Stanford had packed with different coping methods in them.  
\---------  
As his contractions got closer together he began rhythmic moaning to cope with the pain, as ten watched she felt fear and things began to shake around them. Fiddleford sent ten outside. 

He and Stanford had changed. Fiddleford into a swim shirt, while Stanford had a pair of swim trunks. They stepped into the tub that he would use for his birth.   
\--------  
Soon it was time. He moaned in pain and squeezed Stanford's arm as he began to push. It took several hours for the head to begin crowning.

"You can do it, keep pushing!" Stanford encouraged. Fiddleford kept on for another ten minutes he began to grow very tired.

"Come on fidds you got this! If I'm gonna do this then you are too!" Stan said. Fiddleford gave a hard push and the midwife lifted their son from the water.

He let out a healthy cry.

He was placed straight into Fiddleford's arms. Fiddleford began to cry too, happy tears spilling from his eyes. Stanford felt his heart swell with pride. Soon their son began to quiet down, and opened up his eyes. 

"Hello there." Stanford whispered. Fiddleford sniffed to clear his nose as he got a good look at his son.

"Oh darlin', he's got your eyes." They were a soft brown. The midwife began cleaning him off while Fiddleford held him. Stan leaned in to get a good look at his nephew. 

"Heh, he's definitely got your nose fidds!" Fiddleford looked over to him, smiling.   
\--------  
Ten tapped her toes as she waited outside, Stan came in and motioned for her to follow him. She saw Fiddleford and Stanford on the bed, Fiddleford held a blue bundle in his arms, staring down at it fondly. She came up to them.

"Ten, this is our son. Tate." Fiddleford said. She moved in closer to see.

"its...defective." 

"What? No he's not, what makes you think he's defective?" Stanford asked.

"He's so...small."

"Babies are supposed to be tiny, kid." Said Stan.

"Oh."

"Do you want to hold him?" Fiddleford asked.

"...is that what you do with them?"

"Sometimes. You don't have to, but you'd be be the only one who hasn't yet." 

She sat on the bed and held her arms out.

"Careful, you have to support his head." She looked down at the baby in her arms. 

"...now what do I do?"

"Well that's about it. " Stanford said. She looked down at him again, he opened up his eyes. She raised and eyebrow at this, visibly confused. Tate made a little sound. She gasped.

"He...I love him!" Everyone chuckled. 

"I want to keep him!" They stared at her in shock. 

"You can't take him, he's our child!"

"Can't you just make another?" Stanford and Fiddleford looked at each other. A blush rising to their cheeks.

"I...one is enough for us. Can we have him back now?" Ten sighed and held him out to Fiddleford, he brought him close. Ten pouted. Stan lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, when Junior in here's born, you can hold em as much as you like!" 

"Really?!?" She squealed, and woke up Tate, who began to cry. Fiddleford began bouncing him in his arms.

"Shh shhhh its alright tater tot, its okay." He soon began to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Something said in their minds. They all looked at ten, who had her hands over her mouth.

"Did you just communicate telepathically?" Stanford asked.

"Yes" she echoed in their minds once again. Stanford made a mental note of ten's abilities. Ten got up from the bed, and left the room, Stan went after her.  
\--------

Stan and ten got ready to leave, but before they did, Stanford wanted to catalog his findings about ten in his journal. He pulled her aside and he began to sketch her. Fiddleford and Stan had a one on one talk. 

"Proud of ya fidds." Stan said. Fiddleford smiled.

"Thank you. Just think, soon its gonna be you sittin in a bed, holding yer own baby. You think yer ready for that?" 

"Eh, I think I could wait a few weeks" Fiddleford rolled his eyes, but smiled again. Stanford finished writing and they headed out.  
\-------------

Stan sat in his newly unpacked house. Ten was already asleep after all the excitement today, leaving him on his own. A little bored, since the TV hadn't been set up yet. He lay in his bed, pressing his bellybutton in, and watched as it popped right back out.

"So your cousin came today." He told his huge tummy. He felt a kick.

"You still got time, but don't get too comfortable in there, your time is up at the end of the month...I think" He gave it a rub. He looked over at the clock. 9:53 pm. Stanford and his family were probably fast asleep too. That or Tate was keeping them up.

"I think we best get some sleep now." He tried to get as comfortable as would allow, and pulled the covers up over him, staring at the crib in his room until he drifted off.


	8. How two is a magic number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stans in for some fun surprises.

The end of the month was tommorrow, and Stan was still pregnant. As he sat on the couch he thought about what to do about it.

"Hey." He gave his swollen tummy a good poking. 

"Its time for you to hurry it up and get here already, you've been in there long enough." They responded back hard, forcing the skin to stretch up , then back into place. Stan gasped in pain. He grabbed his belly.

"Jeez kid, I'm just saying! You'll like it better out here." He looked around, ten was reading the books from the shelf.

"Hey ten, do we have that book on how to induce labor?" Ten got up to look for it.

"No."

"Darn, must of left it at Ford's...alright cmon ten were going to Stanford's!"

\--------------

Stan struggled to get up out of the car, ten helped pull him out. He waddled up to the door, and knocked on it. 

5 minutes of knocking later and finally a tired Stanford opens the door.

"Hey how's the dad business going?"

"Shhhhhhh." He went to go sit down, Stan and ten followed inside. They sat across from him.

"So...where's fidds?" Stan whispered. 

"Sleep." Stanford answered.

"Ahhh. Tate keeping you up I see?" Stanford held his face in his hands.

"You haven't slept in days have you?" 

"He attracts werewolves." Stan did a double take.

"...come again?"

"Children seems to attract them, its all very interesting." As Stanford babbled tiredly about werewolves ten continued to read the books she brought along. 

"Listen ford, I'd love to hear more about this but we have to get going soon." 

"Okay." He smiled.

"Hey do you have that book on inducing labor, I kinda need it. Junior's too comfy right where they are." Stanford pointed to the bookshelf before he conked out. Ten helped Stan up, and they got the book. Stan covered his brother with a blanket and they left.  
\--------  
After walking all around town like the book suggested, eating all kinds of spicy food, and visualizing for hours, he gave up. He and ten got back home. Stan sat and watched TV, ten pulled textbooks out of her special pocket, and began reading away.

After about 3 movies Stan couldn't focus on it anymore.

"Man this place is filthy, ten! Help me clean up in here." Ten looked up from from her textbook at Stan. She quickly reread the passage she was on and looked at him again. A small smile touched her lips as she set her textbook down, and grabbed the mop bucket from the kitchen closet. 

They cleaned until Stan was satisfied. He looked at the clock, 2:15 pm. That was the last thing he saw before A flash of lightning struck and the power went out.

"That's it, I'm going for a nap" Stan trudged off to his bedroom. Ten tiptoed over to the phone to make a secret call. Luckily the phone still worked.

\---------  
Fiddleford heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh ten! How are things?" Stanford listened in as he fed Tate.

"Nesting?! Oh that's great! How did you know about nesting?...midwife textbook? Did Stan buy those?...that's stealing huh, not a good thing ....what? How do you know there's gonna be a bad storm? ....alright we'll be over before it hits. See ya soon." He hung up the phone. 

"Darlin', I'm gonna set up the car seat for for Tate. Stan's gonna be in labor soon and apparently a storms gonna hit before that point. I'm bringing the medical kit and some hot water too, apparently the power is out." 

Stanford finished feeding Tate while Fiddleford set up the seat in the car outside. Her began to bounce Tate lightly in his arms.

"Guess what, your getting a new cousin soon! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He cooed at Tate, Tate let out a little giggle. Stanford was in awe. Then Tate threw up a little. Stanford pulled the tissues he started keeping in his pocket and cleaned Tate's face.

He got outside and they set Tate in his seat, buckling him in carefully. Then they sped off.  
\--------  
Stan woke up a little cranky. he felt something slimy between his legs, he lifted the covers to see why. His water had finally broken.

"Couldn't this have happened earlier?" Stan was really cranky now, he struggled to get out of the bed, he started heading to the door, and when he opened it ten was standing there.

"Whoa! Kid, don't scare me like that!" He put a hand to his heart for dramatic effect.

"Your water broke, correct?"

"How did-"

"You were nesting earlier."

"Nesting?"

"You know, all that cleaning we were doing earlier? They call that nesting, that means your labor will start soon." 

"...how do you know that?"

"I took and read all the midwife textbooks from that abandoned college campus we walked around." 

"Ohhh." Just then Stan felt pain in his lower body, it gradually got worse.

"Aaaaugh." 

"You probably slept through your braxton hicks. When your contraction passes, change your pants and come into the living room. Stanford, Fiddleford and Tate are here." She handed him a flashlight and left.

\----------  
Stan followed the candlelight he saw at the end of the hall. The the living room was pretty well lit. There on the couch, fiddleford, Stanford, Tate and ten were gathered, they turned to look at him.

"Hey Stan! Heard you were in labor." 

"Uh, yeah...so how long till I can go to the hospital?" 

"You can't." Said ten.

"What do you mean i-"

"Its the storm, its gonna get worse before we can make it. You'll have to give birth here." Stan just stared at her.

"That's not an option ten. I need a doc or a midwife."

"That's why I took the books. I finished all 16 of them. I know what to do." Stan, looked out the window. The wind and rain howling outside, then back at ten.

"Guess I really got no choice huh?" 

\-------  
"Auuuuuughohgodohgodohgod" Stan stood with one hand on the wall and the other clutching his swollen belly.

"You have to breath Stan." Said ten. Stan began to breath slowly, in through his nose, and out through his mouth. 

Stanford and fidds, put Tate down in the crib Stan had in his room, holding one of the baby monitors in his hand they came back into the living room. Stan's contraction had passed, and he plopped down on the couch.

"How you holding up Stan?" Asked Fiddleford. Stan gave him a shaky thumbs up. But he honestly wasn't sure how much more he could take, it had been hours now, and it was only gonna get worse.

"Its okay Stan, you can make it through this. They're counting on you." That's right, Stan had to stay strong for his kid. He carried on.  
\------------  
"Ohhhhh, oh god. Oh goddddd" Stan was on his back, breathing heavily, it was time for him to push, and man was it painful.

"Your doing great Stan, keep pushing as you feel the urge to." Ten encouraged.

He pushed for so long, And he was near exhausted.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!" He kept pushing. 

Just as he heard a cry, the lights came back on. 

He looked up to see ten cutting the cord and lifting his baby to his arms.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!" He held her closed and watched her cry. As she was beginning to calm down he Nuzzled his nose on her little head. 

"Hey there pumpkin." He said. 

"What's her name?" Asked ten.

Stan looked up at ford.

"What's that name that means like... light...or...ah! One who gives light?" 

"Oh um let's see." Stanford was deep in thought, then it hit him.

"Meira!" 

"Her name is Meira" 

"Meira, born 3:33 am. Can one of you write that down?" Stanford got out his notepad and scribbled it down. Stan could start feeling pain again.

"Uhh, ten?" 

"Feeling a little pain? Its probably the placenta" just then his pain got worse.

"Is it supposed to hurt a lot?"

"What? No its...Fiddleford can you hold Meira?" 

"Sure," Fiddleford kneeled next to Stan, Stan carefully handed her to him.

"Auggghh! That's really hurting!" 

"Oh my." Stan looked at her in fear.

"What's oh my mean? What's-"

"You need to push Stan." Stan began to push again, all kinds of thoughts raced through his head as he pushed. Up until he heard another cry. 

He looked up to see ten holding another baby. She cleaned this one, cut the cord, and placed them in Stan's arms.

"It looks like you have another baby girl." Stan looked at the baby in his arms, then at the other in Fiddleford's.

"Twins..." Tears began to fall from Stan's eyes.

"Stan are you okay?" 

"I have two baby girls!" A huge smile was on his face as tears continued to fall.

"Bring her back over here!" Fiddleford worked Meira back into his free arm. Stan looked at her and over at his other baby.

"Meira...and Rina." 

"Rina, born 3:57 am" Stanford quickly scribbled that down.

They both opened their eyes, looking at him the same time. They both had hazel colored eyes, and tufts of black hair covering their heads.

"Hey sweetie, hey pumpkin." He cooed at them. Rina closed her eyes again, while meira continued to stare. The placenta was delivered soon after.

"Congratulations Stan!" Stanford said.

"Hey come over here, hold your nieces!" Stanford came over, slowly his neices were worked into his arms. Ten helped Stan into some pajama pants and over to the couch so he could sit up.

"Okay ford, can I have my kids back now?" 

"Can't I hold them a little longer?" Stan chuckled, he scooted over and motioned for Stanford to come sit. He did. Fiddleford heard the baby monitor go off in his pocket, Tate was up.

"We best go see to him." Stanford reluctantly gave Stan back his baby girls and rushed off after Fiddleford. Stan looked down fondly at them. Ten spoke up.

"You should probably feed them Stan." He looked up at her. 

"That means you gotta come over and hold em so I can get my shirt off. Ten had a huge grin on her face and rushed over to where he sat. She scooped them up, and sat down. Stan worked the shirt up over his head. Ten helped them once again back into his arms. They soon began to suckle at his chest. Ten put a blanket over his shoulders. Stanford and Fiddleford came back. 

"He's asleep again. sorry, he kind of.... took the crib." 

"Ahhh that's okay, oh man, I don't have another one for Rina right here!" 

"We can take care of that tomorrow." Ten replied.

"In the meantime, why don't I fix the guest room up for you two?" Stanford and Fiddleford followed her down the hall. Stan was left with his two girls.

"You guys are pretty hungry aren't you?" They continued noisily suckling until they got their fill. They began to sleep in his arms. His heart melted. Ten came back.

"Okay, that store we went to opens in about 5 hours or so, if you need I can hold them while you get some sleep, I'm still pretty charged." Stan yawned, he was pretty tired.

"Yeah alright, just for you though." She smiled Stan placed them in her arms. And started off to his bed.

2 hours later and ten still watched the rise and fall of their chests. Ten felt something. An urge never to let anything hurt them.

"Meira, Rina. I will do my best to protect you. No matter what. You will always be safe as long as I'm here. I promise."


	9. Update:help?

Hey guys I wanna thank you for keeping up with my story so far! Without the input I don't think I would have kept going! But now I'm a little stuck.

I didn't think I would get this far and I need some help on where to go next. That's where you guys come in! I have a couple ideas and a thank you present for you all

I could go a few ways

I could try to keep going chronologically but I'm not quite sure how

I could do a couple time skips so I can develop meira, and Rina

Or I could find a way to try both.

If you could help me decide that would be great!

And also!

I'm taking drabble requests!

You can request a family drabble with the characters+ OCS of gravity falls! Just specify a scenario + characters and I'll write for you! I'll also do ships!

Request away!


	10. FAN ART!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where fanart goes!

Eeee i got fanart of meira and rina! Lookies!!!! Thank you harmonythroughpeace!!!!!


	11. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.

"Stan....Stan!" Ten whispered

Stan slowly shifted when he heard his name.

"Ten?" He croaked. When he sat up, she handed him a glass of water and some pills. 

"Fiddleford had some extra strength pain relief in his kit. I figured it would help." 

Stan downed the pills and chugged the water. 

"Stanford and his family picked up the extra crib for Rina, and an extra car seat, and an extra sling, and an-"

"I get ya. Extra everything." Stan said. He groaned from being so sore.

"I can go get you dinner if you like." She replied. Stan looked at the clock.

"Its 8:47 in the morning, this early its called breakfast Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well um breakfast then." 

"Yeah sure. Can I have my kids first though?" 

"Let me check if they're awake, if so we can bring them to you. Stay and rest."

"Kay." 

As ten left, Stan lay back. He was sore beyond belief, but a little content. His girls were finally here, he had a family again. 

'But how long will it last before I fuck this up too?' He couldn't help but think to himself. Tears fell from his eyes despite how hard he tried not to cry.

"Stan?" He was brought from his thoughts when he saw ten and fidds in the doorway, holding Meira and Rina. 

"You alright?" Fiddleford asked. Stan sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Just sore from last night."

"Don't worry, the pain reliever should start working soon." Ten replied. They came over and Stan took his baby girls. He looked down at his kids, his Smile wide. 

"I'll go see to di-...breakfast." Ten left. Fiddleford pulled up a seat. 

"How you feeling Stan?" 

"I'm good, just sore." 

"You're gonna be sore for the next month or two. Im still battling it myself." 

"Totally worth it though."

Fiddleford smiled. 

"I couldn't agree more." 

Ten soon returned with a tray of eggs and a salad. She set the tray on the bedside table.

"You have to eat now Stan."

"Okay nurse ten." Ten cocked her head.

"I lack a degree in nursing."

" I'm teasing ya ten."

"Oh."

"You'd make a mighty fine nurse though. Have you thought about maybe looking into it?" Fiddleford asked.

"Nursing is an excellent profession for you ten!" Said Stanford from the doorway. 

"I'm not sure...I've not interacted with very many humans outside of you, Stan, Stanford, Tate, meira, and Rina."

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway, I'll take Rina, fiddleford could you get Meira?"

"Sure!" They took them to the other room, while Stan ate, Stanford took fiddleford's chair.

"So...how are you feeling now that you're officially a parent?"

"Great. How about you now that you're an uncle?"

"Fine!" The baby monitor in his pocket went off. Tate was now up.

"Well I best go see to him." He left as quickly as he came. 

Stan finished his meal and got up to put his plate away, meds finally kicking in.


	12. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a dream, and ten sings.

He ran, and ran and ran. He had to find them no matter what. 

He heard the shrieks of terror coming from the left, he quickly turned and changed directions. 

Two girls, floating and glowing, shrieking and crying out for help. Then he watched them fade and disappear.

"Its all your fault." He turned and saw his brother, high school age, in front of him.

"You Ruin everything!" He then morphed into everyone he hurt, all his mistakes.

They closed in, so many voices, so many voices. Too many Someone was crying.

The crying was so loud.

Stan bolted awake, breathing hard. He looked around, One of his baby girls was wailing. He quickly got up to see to her.

He went over to Meira's crib, and carefully picked her up, bouncing her in his arms.

He checked her diaper, not wet.

He tried feeding her, no luck.

"Shhhhhh, its okay. I got you. Its okay. its okay." Still she carried on.

"Stan?" Ten was in his doorway.

"Ten, can you get Fiddleford on the phone, I can't get her to calm down."

She nodded and quickly head to the phone, Stan grabbed the baby monitor and followed with Meira in his arms.

\----------------

Fiddleford was working on the blueprints for his newest personal computer when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey fidds." Stan said. Fiddleford could hear crying in the background.

"One of your gals giving you trouble?"

"Well she doesn't need changing, or feeding, I tried walking around with her. I don't know what to do!"

"You could try a lullaby, if that doesn't work try going for a drive, if that doesn't work she may just need to cry for a while."

"Thanks fidds, i'll try some of those."

"Of course, I'll be up a little while longer. If you need, call again!"

"Will do, see ya." They hung up.

"What did he say?"

"Said I should try singing to her, but Im not much of a singer."

"...like music?"

"Yeah."

"I heard a few songs on the radial."

"Its radio, ten."

"Well what kind of song?"

"Something slow and calming."

"...Hand her here." He obliged.

"Hey Meira." Meira continued to cry.

"Im going to sing to you okay?"

Ten took a breath and began

"Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Let me make your broken heart like new

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you?"

She seemed to calm a little so ten continued, and began to walk around with Meira.

"Ever since he broke your heart 

you seem so lost

Each time you pass my way

Oh, how I long to take your hand

And say don't cry, 

I'll kiss your tears away

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Let me make your broken heart like new

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl

Don't you know this lonely boy loves you?"

Soon enough, Meira had calmed completely, and was staring intently before her eyes began to close. Stan smiled.

"Good job." He whispered.

Ten smiled. She handed Meira back to stan, and he took her back to the room to lay her in her crib.

He kissed her head, and set her down in the crib. 

He then could hear rustling in the bushes outside his window.

Slowly, he grabbed the bat from under his bed, and approached the window.

"No way."

Outside was a wolf, with glowing yellow eyes. It stared at him, then took off.

"I guess sixer was right about the wolf thing." He thought.

Stan yawned, he could worry about this later, right now he should get what sleep he could before one of them woke up again.


End file.
